A Debate on OCbility
by LiahFaile
Summary: I have a character. Where should I put it? In One Piece or in Bleach? Both mangas or animes are renowned for their unbelievably HUGE cast of characters, but which can take an extra character easier? A HILARIOUS debate ensues! Click click!


Hello! This is a pseudo-collaboration between me and Colorless Butterfly. Bleach by me, One Piece by her, and scripting by yours truly.

* * *

><p>So I have this drop-dead gorgeous girl *cough* AHEM*cough* I mean, this original character. Where should I put it? In One Piece or in Bleach? Both mangas or animes are renowned for their unbelievably HUGE cast of characters, and it should be relatively easy to slip and OC in either. But which one is easier?<p>

* * *

><p>One Piece: Well obviously we have more characters! I mean, FOUR oceans, these guys are traveling around the WHOLE WORLD. There's endless possibilities for another character to appear!<p>

Bleach: Oh come on, ONE world? We've got TWO worlds.

*pause*

Bleach: Actually…actually I mean THREE. But you see my point?

One Piece: …But I'm pretty sure we're the best universe to drop an OC in.

Bleach: No, WE'RE definitely the best place to put new characters. I mean, honestly, even our mangaka does it ALL THE TIME to keep his inspiration going.

One Piece: Really…?

Bleach: Yes really. The Bleach-universe is DEFINITELY the best place to put an OC.

One Piece: Well okay, but Luffy's crew is only HALFWAY through the world yet. On the other hand, it looks like Bleach is just about wrapping up. Wasn't Aizen defeated fifty chapters ago or so?

Bleach: You're right, but then our mangaka started on a whole new arc.

One Piece: …

Bleach: *nervous laugh.

One Piece: That must be frustrating for some of the readers.

*beat

One Piece: Well, anyway, we're still going strong. The number of characters in One Piece started out pretty low, with just pirates and marines, but then Luffy's crew started growing, and we got the Shichibukai, …

Bleach: After about 500 chapters, yeah. Slow moving is an understatement. How would the new character be able to navigate all these relationships?

One Piece: …well, your manga isn't much different.

Bleach: True, I guess. We've got so many catagories of creatures that it's kind of difficult to keep track of all of them. What, Bounts and Quincy's and Arrancar and even Zanpakuto's and now there's these random humans with freaking rare powers…

One Piece: And then the Gotei 13.

Bleach: Oh don't get me started.

One Piece: So we're both chock full of complex character relationships. I got it. But it's got to be easier to insert a character in One Piece than in Bleach. We've got so many already!

Bleach: But not many _types_.

One Piece: _Types?_ As in…types of characters?

Bleach: The thing is, in your manga the order of the social world is pretty much set. You've got the Pirates. You've got the Marines. End of story.

One Piece: Yes.

Bleach: So actually, it's quite boring to put in a character when the character types are already defined.

One Piece: Well actually now we've got fishmen too. Mermaids and the lot. That's a whole extra cast of characters. Not to mention the different _powers_. I mean, hello? Devil Fruits are unlimited in our universe. Beat that.

Bleach: ….

Bleach: Good point…

One Piece: So it's decided that the OC should come to One Piece?

Bleach: Oh no, but here's my thing. Going back to what I said about the social order already set, the _types_ of characters are already quite limited in One Piece. I mean, what kind of happened in our world was: humans and shinigami. Then it was like, humans and shinigami and hollows. And THEN it was like humans and shinigami and hollows and Quincy's and humans with these horrific godly POWERS. And then Arrancars and Espadas and Bounts and Zanpakutos and…

One Piece: So is that a point in your favor or mine?

Bleach: Oh I don't know, I've talked so much that I got confused…this conversation has dragged on for too long already.

One Piece: True, true. We'll just leave it up to the reviewers to decide.

*pause

Bleach: Plus, if you put ninjas in One Piece, then the readers will probably…riot.

One Piece: SHUT UP!

* * *

><p>Sooo? Which one do you think is more OC-prone? I'll put up a poll as soon as I figure out how!<p>

ColorlessButterfly: One Piece, obviously. Sheesh. Don't tell me you've never made up your own Devil Fruit.

LiahFaile: Or your own Zanpakuto.

ColorlessButterfly: BUT THERE ARE MORE DEVIL FRUITS!

LiahFaile: ...

LiahFaile: Let's not get started, okay?

(ColorlessButterfly pouts)

...

...

...

ColorlessButterfly: Vote One Piece. Or I will stab you with scissors.


End file.
